


Smash the Demon's Eyes

by crowind



Series: Band Bonus: Roselia [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowind/pseuds/crowind
Summary: For some reasons Sayo was asked to play oni for Setsubun, and for some reasons she agreed.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Udagawa Ako
Series: Band Bonus: Roselia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386355
Kudos: 26





	Smash the Demon's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2018 and 2019 Setsubun lines from the game, which like the Hinamatsuri lines are never added to ENdori. [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Setsubun) has a short summary of what Setsubun is. Importantly for this fic, one of the customs is to have someone playing the oni, and the others would throw beans at the oni to drive it away and then slam the door on them. And with that, 1.5 years late, this series is finally completed.

And lo, darkness has fallen on the land. It is the twilight of humans, it is the dawn of demons. Arise, dwellers of the abyss, and lay claim upon that which is finally yours! Plunder the bounties of earth, devastate all that is living, scorch the earth — uh oh, I've said earth twice, Rinrin! 

Huh? I should just get on to it? But Yukina-san always says it's important to set the mood — oh, that's just for stage performance? But don't you usually say, Sayo-san, to practice like it's the real deal — oh, okay, _that's_ for music only? I mean, yeah, I want to practice! I'm committed, I swear, devoted to Roselia — right, getting on! Commence the cleansing ritual of the demons. Begone, demon of the blue flame! 

— 

Sayo accepted the ice pack on the left side of her face. Lisa had insisted. Sayo said, "It's really quite unnecessary. I was only surprised, that's all." 

Lisa hmm'd. "Well, just in case, yeah? The way you were yelling at Ako, I kinda find it hard to believe it's just surprise. And it'd be a waste, you know, to have your pretty face ruined by a blackeye." 

Sayo rolled her eyes, but she knew when she was fighting a losing battle. The ice pack felt nice against her heated cheeks, and especially the inflamed area under her eye. It really wasn't a big deal, Sayo thought, Ako hadn't caused lasting damage, maybe except to Sayo's pride and their rehearsal time. Sayo glared at the cheap _oni_ mask discarded by her bag. 

Her gaze softened a little as it drifted to the culprit. Having received rebuke from both Sayo and Yukina, she was currently sulking in a corner, pretending to study the new song they were going to rehearse today. 

Murmured, "Perhaps I'd been too harsh." She knew Lisa had followed her gaze, and therefore would know what she was talking about. 

Again, Lisa made her noncommittal, stalling hum. "Probably it's the one-two punch of you and Yukina scolding her at once. Yukina, now, I think she's feeling guilty because she also got too into beaning you." 

After ensuring Sayo wasn't truly injured, Yukina had sequestered herself with Rinko in her keyboard corner. In fact Yukina had gone harder on Lisa when it'd been her turn playing the _oni_ on last year's Setsubun. For the umpteenth time Sayo wondered about the impenetrable and incomprehensible bond of childhood friends. Or maybe just any bond that included Minato Yukina. 

Then there was Lisa, attending Sayo. Fulfilling her self-appointed role, no matter who in Roselia was troubled, but just to be sure, Sayo thought she should say something too. "And I'd agreed to being pelletted with beans, fully recognizing the risks" — who'd ever heard of people getting injured during Setsubun? — "so it was not your fault." It was Lisa who'd asked Sayo to play the _oni_ this year. "Or anyone's. Though Udagawa-san could've stood to be more careful, not just with this, but with everything she does… Did I say anything funny?" 

Lisa was looking at her with a peculiar glint in her eye."I was just thinking, wow, Sayo's changed a lot, hasn't she~" 

Sayo huffed, hiding her blush behind the ice pack. "You say that of every trivial deed. How am I supposed to interpret it as anything but teasing?" 

But as Sayo returned the no-longer-cool ice pack to Lisa and deliberately ignored her widening grin, and observed the still docile Ako, choosing her words, she was forced to agree. She approached the drummer. 

"Udagawa-san," she said quietly, so as not to scare her. Ako blinked in return. "You've been staring at it for a while. Do you need help with the score?" 

"N-No, I'm doing good. But Sayo-san, I'm so sorry!" Ako said as she bowed low once again. She's been awkward and jittery when it's only the two of them. Sayo wondered why — oh, that's right, there was that one time Sayo exploded on an unsuspecting Ako over her Hina issues. There were also their subsequent interactions, usually comprised of Sayo correcting Ako for one thing or another. 

Carefully, she said, "The demon's driven away, Udagawa-san. Your cleansing ritual was successful." Slowly, Udagawa raised her head. "Although if you're looking to improve your aim, might I suggest joining the kyuudou club? You will also work on your focus and concentration. Your considerable energy would surely be more effectively used with a little more focus." 

Sayo started patting herself on the back when Ako bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes round and sparkling. "That'd be soooo cool! Behold, the fallen angel of darkness descends, a bow forged in the abyss in one hand, ready to fire the dark arrow of the sund—sundry? Rinrin, what's that word?" 

Sayo pinched her eyebrows together. "No, that's the opposite of what I meant." 

Yukina cleared her throat. "If you're done horsing around, Sayo and Ako, we're starting rehearsal now." 


End file.
